Le sort des Nés-moldus
by Ginny Lily
Summary: Dans le Poudlard express les enfants de sorciers crient de joie : enfin Poudlard ! Qu'en est-il des nés-moldus qui, comme la jeune Lily Evans, sont arrachés à leurs familles et envoyés dans un monde qui leur est plus hostile qu'accueillant ?


_Bonjour, bonsoir !_

 _Comme d'habitude le merveilleux univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J. (Our Queen) !_

 _Ce court OS se divise en deux parties et a pour personnage principal Lily Evans (future épouse Potter) qui est un de mes personnages favoris._

 _Un grand merci à ma bêta-correctrice Gaëlle pour la correction de ce chapitre._

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

Un petit groupe de femmes se frayait un chemin dans la gare de King's Cross. À leur côté, un jeune garçon brun poussait un lourd chariot où l'on avait placé deux malles.

L'une avait l'air ancestrale et portait les initiales des Prince, l'autre était flambant neuve. L'une des deux femmes qui menait la troupe les amena à la barrière magique et le petit groupe disparu.

Lily faisait un dernier signe de la main à sa mère et sa grande sœur. Assis en face d'elle, son ami Severus se contenta d'un hochement de tête vers sa génitrice. Le train démarra et bientôt, leurs familles disparurent. Elle ne vit plus sa mère agiter furieusement sa main, ni Pétunia contempler la pointe de ses chaussures et ses yeux où se mêlaient tristesse et jalousie.

La jeune sorcière était effrayée. Ce monde dans lequel elle venait de pénétrer ne cessait de l'étonner. Sur le quai, elle avait vu les élèves et leurs parents manier à merveille leurs baguettes. Elle avait beau posséder la sienne depuis deux semaines déjà, elle lui paraissait toujours aussi inutile. Ensuite il y avait les postures, les tenues, les sourires. Tout paraissait tellement cérémonieux, guindé dans cette société. Elle avait l'impression de faire tâche avec ses cheveux roux, une tâche de couleur, une tâche de rouille même dans ce monde ou les robes de sorciers semblaient ne prendre des teintes n'allant que du bordeaux au noir.

Et puis il y avait Severus, sa présence la rassurerait. Elle avait tout abandonné, sa maison, ses vêtements, sa famille pour un monde qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

« Pour Poudlard » n'avait cessé de répéter Severus les yeux brillant de joie. Mais malgré l'optimisme de son ami, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être effrayée.

Après tout que connaissait-elle du monde des sorciers ?

 _Sept années plus tard_

On l'avait appelée à l'aide.

Prenant son rôle de préfète-en-chef très à cœur, elle se dépêcha.

Une petite fille pleurait. Ce n'était pas un gros chagrin, juste des larmes de peine qui tombaient silencieusement sur ces jambes, lesdites jambes habillée d'un jeans à la dernière mode.

Le monde des sorciers ne comprenait pas cette petite fille.

« Comment peut-elle pleurer » pensait le jeune enfant à ses côtés.

« On va enfin à Poudlard » n'arrêtait-il pas de dire. Joyeuse perspective pour toute personne venant d'une famille de sorcier.

Mais Lily, elle, comprenait. Sept ans plus tôt, on l'avait arrachée au monde des moldus comme le traitaient dédaigneusement les sorciers pour lui offrir une chance extraordinaire : étudier à Poudlard, la meilleure école de magie.

Ce jour-là, elle réalisa que ce n'était ni plus ni moins que du kidnapping. On réconfortait les parents avec une tasse de thé et on embarquait les enfants. Les privant de la possibilité de vivre parmi les moldus, parmi leurs parents, les proches.

Et cela dans quel but ?

Protéger le secret magique et sans doute perpétuer la lignée. Après tout, sans les né-moldus, la race des sorciers s'éteindrait. Mais au vu du contexte actuel, cette entrée à Poudlard ne ferait de cette mignonne petite fille qu'une cible de choix pour les mangemorts, ainsi que toute sa famille.

Alors Lily pleura. Elle pleura en pensant à Grace sa meilleure amie d'antan qui était devenue une petite fille solitaire. Elle pleura en pensant à sa sœur qui ne la comprenait plus. Elle pleura en pensant à ses parents qui étaient sans cesse en danger par sa faute. Elle pleura avec cette petite fille et cela, jamais James Potter, qui l'observait du couloir caché par les portes du compartiment, ne put le comprendre. Malgré l'amour qu'il lui portait c'était le sort des nés-moldus.

* * *

 _Merci d'être passé._

 _J'espère que cet OS vous a plu et à bientôt_

 _Magicalement_

 _Ginny Lily_


End file.
